Winter Tales
by Live How You Want To Live
Summary: A collection of short stories that were, basically, my way of venting.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first story I've published on this site. I'm kinda nervous. I haven't told many people this but since I'll never meet you guys, I guess I can share. The reason I'm writing this and publishing is to try and pry my mind away from the self-harm problem I'm going through. It's been almost two weeks since I've last done it, but it's hard. My teacher suggested this as a way to distract myself. _

_Anyway, I'm sorry if I don't get the characters right or things like that, I'm nowhere near a decent writer, but thanks for reading, that itself means a lot to me. _

* * *

At a first glance, the staff looked like a piece of wood twisted at the end. A plain, piece of wood that was probably only good enough to stash away in a cupboard to be forgotten about.

But, on closer inspection, one could see that it wasn't a plain piece of wood, but something that could be regarded as an ancient treasure. The wood itself was twisted slightly, giving off a twirled pattern. Along the side, runes were carved into the wood, the name _Jack Frost_ scrawled into the middle section. The wood itself seemed to have a constant glowing blue frost wrapped around it, giving off a beautiful shine in the dark. The twisted top at the top formed a crescent moon, the tip glowing a bright blue colour.

To Jack, it was much more than just a staff. It was his life, a part of him, his _soul_.

Tooth has asked him once why he carried it with him and, after a good ten minutes of trying to avoid the question, had tried to explain to her. She had simply cocked her head to one side and turned to North, striking up a conversation with the much larger man. Jack had scowled and left the room, his staff clutched in one hand.

And now he sat, in the centre of '_his lake'_ the tip of his staff gently tapping against the surface of the lake. Each gentle tap left an elegant snowflake on the surface. He was currently surrounded by snowflakes of different sizes, sparkling as the half moon shined overhead.

From a distance, he looked almost bored, his head resting on one hand, his elbow on a knee. His trademark blue hoodie was pulled up, obscuring his striking blue eyes from view and only a few strands of his white hair could be seen.

Yet, he wasn't bored. He was fascinated. Even after spending the better part of three hundred year making frost patterns on the surface of frozen lakes, it still amazed him just how _powerful_ his staff was.

And that's when the conversation with Tooth clicked and everything fell into place.

"_It's a part of me Tooth. I can't just leave it around and forget about it. That's leaving part of my… my soul behind, I guess."_

And he's staff, his soul, was powerful. He was powerful. And by god was he going to use that power for good.

With his hoodie now down and his pale face lit up with a grin, he allowed the wind to hurl him through the air, a laugh bubbling from his throat at the thought of just how powerful he was. And how much help he could give with that power.

Maybe, just maybe, he was Guardian material after all.

* * *

_A/N: So… there you go. Please review, help is always helpful. Thanks once more for reading. If you want to chat or something, PM me. It's school holidays so I'm not doing much anyway. I'll talk about anything and everything. Thanks again for reading. I'll update again tomorrow if anyone actually reads this thing :) Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey! I'm actually amazed that anyone reviewed. I remember getting that first review and the smile that lit up my face! It was amazing! And also a huge thanks to the people who faved/followed this story. It means the world to me! :D_

_A special thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed!_

_I don't own Rise of the Guardians._

* * *

~Family~

Jack had never really understood the concept of family before. Sure, he had watched kids and parents alike while spreading snow across the globe, but having never experienced one before, (or one that he could remember,) it was a foreign thing to the snow spirit.

For three hundred years he had been without family. Alone, living in a tree next to 'his lake.'

For three hundred years, the concept of family had been missing from his knowledge.

And then Bunnymund had appeared that one night and , slowly, the concept of family dawned on him.

It had started when he first received his memories. The memory of his little sister and how he had saved her. He didn't know her name, that was something he loathed, but he could still feel the love he held for her, even in that short memory.

But when Jamie started to believe in him, along with little Sophie, it was like he had two more younger siblings, something he took seriously. That's why it snowed more in Burgess than anywhere else in the world. It allowed him to spend more time with the two of them.

North had shifted into the father-like figure he couldn't even remember. But the missing memory of his father didn't bother him all too much, because the jolly Russian had filled that space in his heart.

Tooth was like the crazy Aunt he'd never had. She could, at times, become a little too protective, (and loud,) whenever he was sick or injured but, even though he wouldn't admit it out loud and refused to show it, he liked it.

And then there was Sandy. Sandy was, and Jack had even told the little man before, like a protective but silent older brother. Even though he couldn't speak, he was a good listener and was often the person Jack confided in when he wasn't being too stubborn.

It took Jack awhile to allow Bunnymund into his makeshift family. But he had joined as the Uncle Jack secretly looked up to. Bunnymund was brave and, although seemingly uncaring on the outside, had a soft spot for the winter spirit.

So the concept of family finally dawned on Jack and, although he would never admitted it out loud, he liked having a family.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Well, I'm off to get ready for a family Christmas dinner. Thanks once more for reading and I hope you find the time to review… reviews mean the world to me :) Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey! I'm still amazed people are reviewing this! I feel so happy! :) I have some good news: Today marks two weeks since I last cut myself! That, for me, is a record._

_A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed._

_I don't own anything._

* * *

Alone

Even though Jack had a family, as dysfunctional as it was, he still liked to be alone. Even with his new, happier and improved life with the Guardians, there were certain aspects he missed.

Like being free. Both North and Tooth could be a little 'over-the-top' when it came to his safety. Sandy was usually the one who came and rescued him, allowing the winter spirit to do things that were slightly more dangerous. Bunnymund was the one who didn't care what the teen did. Until he hurt himself, then that activity was banned.

He missed being able to do whatever without having to supply a reason as to why he wanted to do that.

He also missed having no patronizing people around, constantly watching him and telling him what was right and what was wrong.

So the matter still stood that he missed being alone from time to time. But that didn't mean he'd give up his family so he could be alone once more. He'd just have to practice disappearing more often.

* * *

_A/N: There ya go. Please take the time to review! Will update tomorrow, as usual. Thanks for reading! Bye :)_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey! So I've decided to take some advice that was given to me in a review. FrostFan said that next time I want to cut myself, think of the reviews. So thank you, you opened my eyes up to something that was right in front of me.

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed, followed or favorite this story, it means a lot to me.

I don't own anything.

* * *

~Fear~

Jack didn't have many fears. He wasn't one to lose sleep over a scary movie or over stories he had heard. And he certainly wasn't one to be afraid of things that went bump in the night or when a sudden noise echoed around him from seemingly nowhere.

But that didn't mean that Jack lived without fears.

Before he was chosen as a Guardian, and long before Jamie even believed or heard of him, he was afraid of something. That no one would ever believe in him.

If no one believed in the winter spirit, it made it harder for the teen to believe in himself. It also made him feel just how isolated from others he was. That fear managed to creep itself into his heart whenever a child walked through him.

However, that fear had been vanquished when Jamie, his friends, and Sophie had started to believe in him, especially when Jamie first saw him. Hope overrode the fear and Jack hadn't felt it in a long time.

Before he died, the fear of something harmful befalling his younger sister was what scared him. And that was why, apart from love, he saved his sister. Because he would rather drown a million times over then watch his sister fall to her watery grave.

The fear of something hurting his sister had vanished the day his memories has disappeared from existence.

Now he was afraid of one thing. It crept into the corners of his mind whenever he screwed up or got into an argument with another Guardian.

No matter how much his friends tried to reassure him, he still feared being left behind by those he cared about.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review if you get the chance, I love hearing from you. I will try to make these longer and I apologize for the shortness of each chapter. Will update tomorrow! Bye :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, sorry this is posted so late. Anyway, thank you for reviewing/following/favorite this story, it means a lot.

This idea came from coldstone4815. I hope this chapter is what you wanted! Thank you for the idea. If anyone else has an idea, I'd love to hear them!

I do not own…

* * *

~Death~

Jack loved winter. He loved the way a snowflake tickled his skin. He loved the joy he brought forth with numerous Snow Days. He loved the way snow and winter seemed to bring family and friends together.

But, at the same time, he hated winter. Each year, all over the world, winter brought pain. It brought heartache and sorrow and _pain_.

However, Jack was the bringer of winter. Of snow and fun. But he was also a bringer of death.

Sure, he was no Hades. He didn't go around killing people daily, ending their already short lives much shorter then it needed to be. However, in three hundred years, he had killed thousands.

He hated himself. With each new story, with each glare sent his way for the Guardians, cam a disappearance. Jack would hide himself away and allow himself to cry until he no longer could. He allowed himself to hurl whatever he could muster at an ice mound in Antarctica.

Then he calmed down and headed away from his ice mound until he came to a small building.

It was a small hut, make entirely of ice. It glinted and gleamed tragically and reflected the sad face of its creator whenever Jack glanced at the surface.

On the ground, formed with unfathomable detail, tombstones clustered together, all made of ice. Each and every name of a person that Jack had killed in the last ten year stood out on the tombstones, sounding like a curse to Jack as he read them out. In front of every tombstone, an ice rose sat.

The winter spirit would stay in his hut for a week before trusting himself to go about his duties once more.

It was his way of coping, of ridding himself of the guilt he felt inside. But, it never went away completely. It always haunted his mind.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review, thanks. Bye! :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Um… I apologize for not updating… I have no real reason for it except not feeling the need to.. which in a way is good… but I've decided to continue writing it, even if I'm doing fine and not feeling the urge. No doubt I'll need this when school starts anyway.

Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed, it truly is amazing. I'm going to, starting with this chapter, respond to those who log in. As a way of saying thank-you. :)

One last question: How long do you want this to go for? I'm happy to keep it as long as possible, but was also thinking on writing something else. I read a story from an author, can't remember who, who wrote what happened to them… I was thinking of doing something like that. I'm going to anyway… I'm even happy to email it to people who are interest in reading it. If enough people wanna, I'll change it to Rise of the Guardians and give it a whirl… just a thought that someone at Headspace gave me.

I don't own anything apart from my cat, Max and my library, (actually my bedroom but I call it my library.)

* * *

Anniversary

It was an annual thing, something that North had come to see in time. Every year, on the same date, Jack would lock himself away from the others.

They had all found him, at one point or another, curled up in the far corner, rocking backwards and forwards with his knees hugged against his chest. His hood was always up and shadowing his face in darkness.

The same two words were muttered from his mouth in a chant like way.

"I'm sorry."

At first, they had tried to intervene, to stop whatever depression plagued their young friend. But it was always met with a yell for them to leave him alone.

The sun would set and still the winter spirit was huddled in the corner. It wasn't until the next morning, when Jack wandered into the kitchen and asked what was for breakfast could any of the Guardians stop worrying.

They had taken to gathering in a sitting room at North's every year, on the same day, waiting for any change in the spirit's movements.

But still, as each year passed, it didn't change.

And finally, they decided to do something. They investigated, dug into Jack's past and the date that it always happened on. And then they figured it out.

It was the day Jack died.

So they confronted the spirit. At first he had froze, numb by the question. And then he had spoken up.

"I'm not upset that it was the day I died. I'm upset because it was the day I left Pippa alone."

* * *

A/N: So… yeah. I don't care if Pippa isn't his sister's name, but I kinda like it so I'm ganna stick with it. That and one of Jamie's friend is called Pippa and both her and Jack's sister are voice by the same person… I'm concluding that his sister's name is Pippa and is an ancestor to both Jamie and Sophie… that's what I believe anyway :) I'd love to hear what you guys believe! Maybe bring into light something I don't know, I'm horrible at getting the little details.

Thanks for reading, please review, reviews make me grin like the Joker. (I have a huge love for Batman and all things superheroes, along with Transformers.) ((If you watch Heath Ledger play the Joker in the Dark Knight... he doesn't really grin... just... well, you get the picture...))


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. I think I managed to get to those that were logged in and reply. I think there was all of one person who I couldn't because they had it disabled.

I liked hearing what you guys had to say about Jack's sister and your beliefs.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. I tried to do a happier kinda one and it took a little longer to write than normal, but that may be because my younger brother is currently spinning around the room with a towel like an idiot. Please enjoy!

* * *

-Love-

Jack was a trickster. He thrived for the moments when he was able to trick anyone in the small town that he called home. He had often heard whispers from others, that weren't so fond of his tricks and pranks, that there was nothing else he knew about apart from being childish.

But he did. He really did.

He knew how to love. And not the love where you get married and have children and all of that. He knew the love that one held for a sibling.

Jack loved his younger sister. She was the spitting imagine of him, really. She had the same brown hair and similar eyes to his. And she loved to trick people. Maybe not as much as he did, and she didn't really pull the pranks, but when something happened she was always the first to laugh.

She also loved winter.

Winter was _their_ time. The time Jack would take her out for snowball fights. The time he would take her out to make a snowman. Or to make a snow angel.

The nights always ended with them huddled under a blanket, Pippa's body leaned against his, his chin resting upon her soft hair. The fire always crackled and popped in front of them, looking as though it danced to a hidden tune.

They always had random conversations. Some about Jack's tricks, some about the town. About people they hated or people they liked, (Pippa hated very few people.) But they always talked about winter, and what they would do for next season.

"Jack – I wanna skate. Just like you."

Her voice had been so low and soft he had barely heard it.

"Why? It's not like its anything special."

"But it's so elegant-" Jack had scoffed at the word elegant but allowed her to continue, "-and fun! I want to be able to skate and I want to be the best skater in the world!"

Jack had grinned at her and ran a hand through her hair.

"And I wanna be just like you Jack."

The grin that showed itself on Jack's face made Pippa herself grin at how happy she had made her older brother.

"I'll teach you to skate next year. And then you and I both will be the best skaters in the world."

"Really?"

When Jack had nodded, he couldn't help but grin once more when Pippa's face had lit up, her eyes shining with pure joy. She flung herself at her brother and he held her in his arms.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too Pips," he whispered back.

* * *

A/N: So… I tried something with a bit more dialogue… how'd it go? Good, bad? I hope the former… :)

I enjoyed writing that and I love writing about Pippa, or Jack's sister. The love Jack obviously held for his sister is just… beautiful.

Anyway, thanks for reading and please, please review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey hey! I just want to say that I am SO SORRY for not updating until now! It has been on my mind for a long long time but I havn't had the motivation/idea to actually write anything and update. However, I was going through my reviews and decided that I should update and continue, because, yes, people actually _like _my story. So thanks for the reviews and I'd honestly be amazed if any one reviews this chapter because the story has been neglected for so long.

Anyway, read and enjoy the story please, as that's mostly why I write. Thanks again!

-I don't own anything.-

-Comfort-  
Jack was having an 'off day' as he liked to call them. The spirit wasn't entirely sure why he had them, but every now and then he'd wake up, feeling as alone and depressed as he had before the guardians became his family.

He was normally good at hiding those feelings, however. And never before had any one seen through his mask. But, and it came with the longer he stayed with he guardians, it was becoming increasingly harder to hide behind a false expression.

And he knew it was slipping.

And that was why, during the spring/autumn holiday he was currently having, he decided to hold himself in his room at North's, in fear that his father figure, not that he'd say that out loud of course, would guess at what he was truly feeling.

But Jack's plan didn't work after the moment he didn't turn up for breakfast.

And that was why North was making his way up to the boy's room.

Hesitantly, he didn't want to disturb his son ( that's what he really was to North,) he knocked on the door. He heard a muffled thud, as though someone had tripped, and them the door opened, revealing an overly happy teenage boy.

"Jack?"

Jack grinned and North knew instantly, in the boy's blue eyes, that something was wrong. They didn't sparkle with joy like they normally did.

"You're alright Jack?"

"Never better!"

North scowled at the boy and watched as the smile faltered on his lips before returning.

"Honestly, I'm fine North."

"You lie Jack."

And Jack's smile was replaced by a frown.

"I said I was fine! What more do you want?" Jack suddenly yelled and spun on his heels, making his way to the staff that lay on his ice blue bedspread.

"The truth is what I want Jack."

North watched as the child froze before making his way to Jack. He rested a large shoulder on the far too skinny one before whispering,

"Jack?"

"I don't want to lose you guys."

And Jack turned and buried his face in North's large chest. North was stunned to say the least but quickly picked the boy up and carried him to the bed.

Then he cradled his son while absently stroking the Snow White hair.

"Jackie?"

"M'sorry," the spirit sniffled but didn't stop sobbing into the red shirt that North wore.

"Don't be Jackie. What the problem?" He spoke in a gentle quiet voice even though he didn't know why. Maybe it was because seeing Jack so distraught scared him.

"I don't wanna loose you g-guys," Jack inhaled a shuddering breath before continuing, "and I don't wanna be alone a-again."

North readjusted the boy's position and rubbed circles on the boy's back.

"That won't happen Jackie."

"H-how do you know?"

"We are family Jack! We look after each other, no matter what!"

Jack's sobs slowly ceased until he was only sniffling into his shirt.

"Promise?"

"Of course Jack."

He sat Jack on the bed and knelt in front of him, both hands on a shoulder and his gaze directly on Jack's.

"We love you Jack_. I_ love you! That's not changing."

"Th-thanks North. I love you too."

Jack gave a weak smile and allowed North to wrap him up in a hug.

And he hugged back.

A/N: Thanks once again and any reviews will be read with love and gratitude. I've decided to update every Friday from now on, (IT WILL HAPPEN,) and because today actually isn't Friday, there will be a chapter this Friday. If I don't update, two chapters should be expected in the following week :)

Thanks again :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey all! I'd just like to thank the guest reviewer whose review I woke up to this morning. They used 'IAmBehindYou' as their name. I seriously love you. You are amazing. Thank you so much for your reviews and I hope to hear from you again! :)

I tried something a little happier this time between Tooth and Jack because, honestly, I couldn't write anything sad between those two. Please enjoy and thank you for reading!

* * *

-Clouds-

Jack liked clouds. He liked how fluffy and pure they seemed from below and above, but when he was stuck inside one, they were cold. Not that that bothered the winter spirit.

He also loved watching the clouds. Lying on the top of a grassy hill, somewhere nice and cold but without snow and qwith a clear view of the sky was something he enjoyed, something he liked doing even more with someone.

And that was why he and Tooth were lying next to one another, hands behind their heads and faces towards the sky.

"Ooh! That one looks like Bunny!"

Jack looked at the cloud Tooth had pointed out and scoffed.

"Does not. It looks like a monkey. I've seen a monkey before so I know what one looks like."

"Noo! Your looking at it wrong Jack. Imagine that being he's head and that his body and - we'll - he only has one ear, but that's beside the point."

"His ear is my monkey's tail."

Jack grinned as Tooth giggled beside him. Then the two fell into a comfortable silence.

"That one is Sandy," Jack pointed to cloud directly overhead.

"Jack... That's obviously a biscuit." Tooth used a voice one would when pointing out something obvious to a small child.

"No.. It's Sandy."

"If you say so Jack."

"I do say so," and he stuck his tongue out.

They clouds drifted overhead in silence and the two watched as they formed every shape imaginable.

It really was a favorite pastime for Jack - watching clouds with Tooth. He loved hearing his motherly figure laughing beside him.

"Oh! That one's a monkey Jack!"

"No... That's Bunny," Jack shot back, his face splitting into the largest possible grin.

"Jack!"

And Jack laughed as Tooth playfully punched him arm.

* * *

A/N: Not my best work, but I was doing this at school with a friend of mine and had to write it somewhere. Thanks again for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Happy Wednesday everyone! This story has been revived and will finished at the same time as 'Family Isn't Always Easy'! That could be a fair while away though. If anyone has any requests, send them through and I'll try and do something with them! EmotionalDreamer101, your suggestion about something with Jack and Bunny has been written and will be next week's story :) This one is short, I know, but next week's is about as long as the chapter for my other story.

I do not own.

* * *

Jack forgot what it was like to be hugged. He had been Jack Frost for 300 years, living in isolation. And that meant no hugs.

He missed having hugs. He missed having someone's arms around his waist and the side of their face pressed against his chest, as though they were listening to his heartbeat to ensure that he was alive. That was how Pippa hugged him.

He missed Pippa's hugs the most. The little hugs, that started with her arms around his leg, and then both of his upper thighs, her face looking up at him with a huge grin. And then he carried her on his hip, with her arms wrapped around his neck and her face resting on her shoulder. But then she grew up, and he was given hugs where she listened to his heartbeat and he rocked them side to side slightly.

But Pippa was long dead, buried in a shallow grave, next to his empty one. Because they had still made one for him, a tombstone and everything, but lacked the body that was his.

Because he was still alive.

And then he meant Jamie and Sophie.

The first time Sophie had run up to him was about a week after the battle with Pitch, and she flung her arms around his thigh, grinned up at him and shouted his name. Jack smiled and ruffled her hair, laughing as she bounded away. And then Jamie wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his ear against Jack's chest and closed his eyes.

And Jack realized he had two younger siblings.

Because that's what they were.

His younger siblings.


End file.
